An Enemy's Love
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: The second story of the 'A Soldier's Passion' series. Takes place five years after Stevie get news about her arch enemy escaping from prison. Now that she's stressed, it's time to go crazy. What will happen when her daughter gets sick? All we can say is that they are in the fight of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here! The second story in the 'A Soldier's Passion' series! I know you all have been anxious about it, so here it is! The first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's hard to get into the mind of your mortal enemy. Expecally when you think about how they can get under your skin and make you want to scream in their face. How they can do just one small thing to affect the rest of your day. It's pretty extreme how they can do this. They can be really dangerous. Extremely dangerous. When you're trying to live a normal life, with a child, you can't help but think about what was going to happen if they actually did meet. Your worst enemy and one of the lights of your life.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Stevie Robbins had layed her daughter, Charlie, down for bed. She tucked her in and felt her forehead, she had been running a fever here lately and didn't know why.

"Goodnight mommy," Charlie yawned before she closed her eyes and turned around. Stevie walked out of her daughter's bedroom, not before she turned on the Tinker Bell night light.

She had to admit that she was pretty tired herself. Juggling, going to school to become a Journalist, her daughter, and almost everything else that a woman and her husband had to worry about. But she wasn't going to let the fact that she was tired and a little bit stressed get the better of her and take it out on Charlie and Zander.

She layed down in the ocean blue covered bed, next to Zander, and smiled at him.

"You don't look so happy," He said.

"How do I not? I am smiling right?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded as a response.

"I mean, you look stressed out. I think you have too many things to think about. You just need to relax," Zander said. Stevie sat up and shrugged her shoulders.

Zander has always been wonderful to her. So many reason why she loved him. He saved her so many times, as she had done the same, just a lot more times than her. She really did owe him a lot after these past five years, and she's always looking for the opprotunity.

Zander wouldn't argue with her about small things that married couples would argue about. Mostly because they were in the U.S. Military and know how to kick each other's tail-ends. It had to be something major before they'd argue or fight about something. But they loved each other so much, it was rare when they'd get into a small fuss. That only lasted about thirty minutes and it was usually when Charlie was either, asleep or playing outside.

"I know. But I am almost done with school and I'll be graduating soon, so that's one less thing to handle," She said, laying her head on Zander's bare shoulder.

"Yea but don't forget that Charlie will be going to Kindergarten soon," Zander reminded her, making her groan.

"I forgot!" She face-palmed herself in the forehead and sighed, "Thank you for reminding me that I'm getting old!"

"You're crazy if you think 28 is old," Zander said, "I'm 28 and I still feel as young as I did in highschool."

"Ten years ago!"

Zander chuckled and gave his wife a hug, "You are not old. You are as beautiful to me as you were five years ago and nothing will change that."

"You are so good to me," Stevie said.

"Well, you're mine. I'm not going to be a jerk to my girls," He responded. Stevie gave him a small peck on the lips and they both layed down in unison, getting some sleep.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at the Robbin's Residence, a nice day to go swimming. Charlie and Zander had beat Stevie to the pool and already jumped in. Stevie stopped in the same spot that she had five years ago and remembered the phone call that she had recieved that day.

_Hello?" She answered._

_"Hey Stevie? It's Spencer," He greeted._

_"Hey Spencer how have you been?" She asked. Spencer sighed, which kind of worried Stevie a bt._

_"I was, until now," He explained. Stevie made a confused look. She hasn't talked to Spencer in years, why would he all of a sudden call out of the blue, talking like someone had died._

_"Why? What's wrong?" She questioned. She listened to what Spencer had told her over the phone and dropped it. She ran outside to Zander who was playing with the little girl in the pool. He stopped when he saw Stevie's face._

_"Stevie what's wrong?" Zander asked._

_"Robert. He escaped."_

She keeps replaying how she reacted to hearing that news. Who knows where Robert was now, hopefully caught by the police and locked away for good. He was planning on taking over the world, she doesn't see why the Military hasn't decided to hold him hostage in their custody, why couldn't they just kill him? He is a dangerous man, with a very complicated and sophiscated idea.

His tricks were devious and he was always oozing pure evil. That's how Stevie and Zander thought of him anyway, Spencer as well. Because of Robert, Spencer lost someone in that war as well. Liuetenant Charlie Matthews had losses too. They all hated him, but could you blame them?

Stevie is brought out of her thoughts by Zander and Charlie calling for her.

"Mommy! Are you coming!" She yelled. Stevie looked at her daughter and nodded, but she didn't feel like swimming anymore.

She walked outside, took her flip flops off and placed her feet into the cold water of the pool.

"Are you not getting in?" Zander asked.

"Nah, I'm not up for it today," She responded.

"Well, it was your idea. But ok?" Zander responded, playing with Charlie in the water some more. Stevie smiled at how a wonderful father he was to Charlie.

But all Zander could think about, was Stevie's depression.

* * *

**Like so far? I promise that it will get better. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Hope you like it because you'll be finding out some interesting things happening with Stevie. Look out for a new chapter of 'My Best Friend's Girlfriend' and another new story! You guys may enjoy this new story a lot, you will get a little taste of it at the end of this chapter! :)**

* * *

Stevie dipped her feet into the cold water, her daughter had been put to bed after getting out of the pool with Zander. She didn't understand how this could be happening, it just didn't make any sense to her. It was worrying her because she has a daughter and husband that means the whole world to her and that may send Robert a trigger to attack them. She moved her feet around in the water and watched as the pool lights came on. They were always turned on when it was getting dark. She turned around to catch Zander, watching her. He was the one who turned the pool lights on anyway.

He walked over and sat down next to her, rolling his jogging pants up and dipping his feet in too. He stared down at the two pairs of feet soaking in the cool water.

"Are you ok?" He asked, "You seem really depressed."

"Yea, I'm fine. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around this whole Robert escaping senario," Stevie responded. He sighed.

"Spencer told you about that five years ago. He must be a freaking genius to be on the run from the cops for that long," Zander said.

"I'm surprised they don't have the miliatry looking for him again," She added. Zander just nodded and stopped talking. He didn't want to fight with her.

"I don't know what to do. Do you think we should leave?" She asked.

"Leave LA? I don't know, Stevie. How would this guy know where we live?" Zander asked her. She shrugged and gave him a certain look, telling him that it could be possible for him to know where they live.

"Robert is dangerous guy. Who knows what he knows? He could know every little detail of our lives from the moment we were born. He's just that experienced," Stevie explained.

"I don't see how he could do that unless he's in disguise. He could've changed everything about his look," Zander said.

"Yea, that, orhe got beaten so bad in jail that you can't even recognize him," Stevie added.

Zander chuckled, "If only." A moment of silence broke out between them, just looking around outside and watching the ripples of the water move as they move their feet in a vertical motion. Their daughter walked outside with the phone in her hands shortly after.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Zander asked.

"Someone wants to talk to you daddy!" She said, handing Zander the phone. He looked at Stevie.

"I'll put her back to bed," She said. She pulled her feet out of the water and dried them quickly before following Charlie to put her back to bed. Zander held the phone up to his ear and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Spencer," He started, "We need to talk about something."

"About what?" Zander asked.

"It's about Robert. I know that I told you and Stevie that he escaped. I told you that five years ago. Well, the police can't tell us where he is at," He said.

"Are you kidding me?" Zander sighed.

"I've called Charlie already, he told me that all of this was up to Stevie, whether or not she wanted to come back with you and me and see if we can catch him again and kill him. I mean, he seemed to know Stevie well when he surrendered to us last time," Spencer said.

"I know. She says that she has nothing to do with him though," Zander commented, "I believe her with what she says, because she is right. The man is a lunatic."

"Can you really believe her though? She may not remember him but she may remember details about him and her life before the army," He explained.

"Listen. Come over here tomorrow, and we'll all talk about this," Zander said.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Zander hung up and walked back to into the house. He waited for Stevie to put Charlie back to bed and then ask her about what Spencer had said. It wasn't long before she finally came back and stopped in front of Zander.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Spencer," He said. He was so confused about what to believe.

"What's wrong?" Stevie asked. Zander just glaed at her. He didn't know what to think whether it was the lack of sleep he was getting or just the fact that he was now paranoid with everything going on around him. Was Stevie lying to him or is Robert trying to play these mind games? This question keeps running through his mind now that he was thinking about it.

"Do you know Robert or not?" Zander asked.

Stevie was now the one to glare at him, "I do now that he's escaped."

"I mean before he surrendered. He was saying that he'd never forget you and stuff like that. What the hell does that mean?" Zander kept asking all these questions.

"Zander! I told you, I don't remember anything prior to the war. It's only small detail and things that I can make out in my head," She explained.

"Do you remember ever talking to Robert before you joined the army?" Zander asked, jealousy was spewing out of his mouth at this point.

Stevie stared at him, but she was trying to remember the things that happened to her before the war. She can only think of three things.

Money, Spot light, and Robert.

"Stevie you lied to me? You really do remember him huh?" Zander said.

"Zander, I told you many times. I'm not lying to you! I had no idea who Robert was before we hunted him down five years ago! Please, you got to believe me," Stevie begged.

Charlie walked out of her room, down the hall to where Stevie and Zander were arguing in the kitchen. She was holding her head.

"Mommy? Daddy? I feel sick," Their five-year old little girl complained.

"Hold on sweetie, I'll get you some medicine," Stevie said. Her daughter just watched as Stevie and Zander argued.

"How can I trust you now?" Zander asked.

"Robert is playing games with you. He's trying to tear us apart, you heard him talking about getting revenge on us and this could be the way he does so," Stevie said.

"Why would he do that?" He asked, crossing his arms. Stevie walked closer to him and gave him a peck on lips.

"Because we work better when we're together. We are an unstoppable force, capable of doing anything," She responded. Zander gave into his girlfriend's charm and wrapped his arms around her. They brought out of their moment by a loud boom. Something hitting the floor.

"Charlie!" Zander yelled. He ran over to his small, pale, daughter laying on the floor unconscious.

"What's happening?" Stevie cried. Zander picked up his daughter and the two ran to the car and raced t the hospital to get their daughter some help.

* * *

"How is she?" Stevie asked. The doctor looked at his chart, he studied it for a moment and then looked up at them. He started to explain what was going on.

"It's too soon to tell," He started, "You two brought here for a fever and upset stomach?" The doctor asked. Stevie and Zander nodded.

"We did, they just told us that it was a stomach virus and gave her some antibiotics. That was a while ago," Stevie said.

"Well, we're going to run some tests and see what caued her to do that. You're daughter is in the best care that we can give her. She'll be fine tonight, but we wont know anything until we do some tests," The doctor explained.

Stevie and Zander walked away from the doctor.

"It's my fault," Stevie said.

Zander gave her a crazy look, "How could this be your fault? You wasn't the one who made her do this."

"I know but I should've payed more attention to her. She'd probably not be going through this if it weren't for me," She added.

"Stevie. Don't do this to yourself. You have so much to worry about ok?" Zander said. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.

Just another thing to add to the list.

* * *

**Ok, so there's the second chapter. It may seem confusing so far, but I will be getting into Stevie's past more now that you guys have a hint of what could be happening. Now for the newest preview to my new story!**

**It's called 'What Happens in Vegas' so that may make some of you happy. Here's a short preview.**

* * *

_Stevie grabbed her head in pain as she opened her eyes to the brightest sun in history. The effects of drinking for the first time ever in her life really made her not want to do it again. She really doesn't remember anything about what happened last night but believe me, I think her friends did._

_She woke up, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and got dressed with the addition of sun glasses to shield her from bright lights. No light was good for her right now but she couldn't tell the sun to go away._

_She met her friends at the breakfast table and sat down. She got her a huge cup of coffee and saw the smirks on their faces. She gave them all a weird look._

_"What?" She asked._

_"How was last night drunky?" Kacey asked._

_"Ok, c'mon. I've never been drunk before, let alone take one sip of alcohol, so please just stop yelling," Stevie begged. Kevin and Nelson laughed._

_"I think she still needs time to sober up a little bit," Nelson said._

_"Shut up," Stevie said. She looked around, "Where's Zander?"_

_"You should know," Kacey said._

_"What's that suppose to mean? I don't keep track of everything that Zander does," She commented. She was really confused about Kacey's remark._

_"Well, now you kinda have to," Kevin said._

_"What?" Stevie asked. Kacey took Stevie's left hand and showed her the large diamond on her ring finger. Stevie stared at it and then looked back at them._

_"So where is he at again? Mrs. Robbins?" Kacey asked._

_"Oh no! No no no no no!"_

* * *

**Think it's going to be good? Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! This one will be more sweet and suspenseful with Charlie in the hospital and Stevie's past before the war. I hope you guys are reading and reviewing the story 'My Best Friend's Girlfriend' and keep looking out for my new story, coming soon, 'What Happens in Vegas' these will be pretty kaotic and funny, hopefully.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

It's eleven o'clock in the morning. The sun is shining on the white walls of the hospital. Although the sun was always shining in LA, it didn't stop Stevie and Zander from having a bad day. It was pretty crazy with the IV running into their daughter's arm and then they start to take all of these kinds of tests. Charlie was asleep when Stevie and Zander went to go find her doctor to ask about the test results.

A man stepped into the room, seeing the smaller child asleep in the bed. He walked over to her with a limp in his step. He kinda tripped which made a loud noise, wakening the small child. He was going to have to beat himself up for that later.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked. She wasn't scared to talk to new people, she was a very confident and social little girl.

The man smiled at her,"I am a friend of your mom and dad's," He responded. He sat down on her bedside and handed her a purple stuffed animal. One that wasn't fresh from the gift shop.

"I'm Charlie," She cheered.

"It's nice to see you Charlie," He said, shaking her hand, "Man you were just a little baby the first time I met you."

"What's you're name?" She asked the man. He smiled and heard as Stevie and Zander walked through the hospital door. The man turned around with a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Stevie asked. She walked over to her old Lieutenant and hugged him. Zander walked over there as well and greeted Charlie. The old Lieutenant looked back at the young girl and answered her question.

"My name is Charlie too," He said.

The young girl's face lit up as she cheered, "We have the same name!"

Stevie and Zander laughed at their little girl bonding with the Lieutenant. It was a moment that the two really needed and Charlie (or Spencer) were the people to lighten the mood.

"Charlie?" Stevie asked. Both her daughter and former Lieutenant looked over at her. She pointed to the Lieutenant as Zander walked over to his daughter, sitting down beside her as she started talking about the purple monkey she got from Lieutenant.

Stevie and Charlie walked into the hallway outside of her daughter's room.

"She's such a happy person. You can't even imagine it," Charlie said.

Stevie smiled and nodded, "I know. She makes our day when it's being pretty tough. But here lately, we haven't been able to cheer up no matter what cute little thing Charlie would do or say."

"Robert? Is he the reason why?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. It's crazy because it was five years ago and they still haven't been able to find him. Charlie and Zander have both noticed that I have been more depressed. Last night, Zander and I got into a fight and we never even fight," Stevie explained.

"Why did you two fight?" He asked.

"He thinks I'm hiding something from him about my past with Robert, but I barely remember anything about what's happened to me before the war happened," She said.

"He's just as stressed as you are about this, this is all going to your heads," Charlie said, "But you don't need to worry about it right now. You have a sick child and you two need to be worried about her instead. Because Robert will be targeting her if you don't."

"I know, that's what makes it more stressful. But, you're right, she is sick, and we need to watch after her," Stevie sighed and then gave her old Lieutenant a hug, "Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome. If you ever need help with anything, you ask me ok?" He said.

"I actually do have one more question," Stevie started, "Do you think I should get the military involved?" Charlie looked at the ground and thought about this.

"I think that is up to you. Why do you think you should, and why don't you not think that you should? It's all apart of which party gets the most votes," He says, "You were my thinker Stevie. So think about it."

And Charlie was right, it was up to Stevie to decide, because whether she liked it or not, something had to be done to get this guy off her and Zander's backs. This way they can live what part of their lives they think is normal, normally.

Stevie gave the man a hug, "Thank you," She whispered before they walked back into the room with Zander and Charlie who were giggling over something. Zander looks at Stevie and smiles, making her smile back at him.

_This is what I need right now. I need my family to be normal, for once_, She thought to herself.

"I think I'm going to go," Charlie says.

"Why? You just got here?" Zander asks.

"Well, I'll come back. I'm in town all week with my rehab facility," He says. Stevie looks at Zander with a sympathetic look. They still felt bad for what happened to him five years ago.

Stevie wasn't going to bring anything up, "Ok, well we hope to see you around again. And hopefully it wouldn't have to be this way."

Charlie chuckled, "Yea, me either. But you know, not all hospital visits have to be bad. I remember that's how you two met."

Zander smiled at Stevie with a slight blush on his face. He remembers how nervous he was to talk to her, how sweet and caring she was towards the other soldiers, and then it turned out that she was one herself.

"And you two still aren't married! Unbelievable!" Charlie fussed with a playful tone.

"Actually. We are, but we eloped, nobody was there except for Charlie, my parents, my brothers, and Zander's parents," Stevie explained.

"Well, thanks for telling me," Charlie played around with a saddened sound in his voice. Stevie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok. At least we got married and didn't wait until our daughter was my age right?" Stevie asked. Charlie nodded and smiled at them.

"I'll call you guys tonight ok? I gotta go," He said.

"Bye," Stevie and Zander yelled in unison.

"Bye Charlie," Their little girl waved goodbye to the former Lieutenant, he waved good-bye to the little girl one more time before walking out the door. She laid back down and continued to watch TV when Stevie and Zander started to talk.

"What were you two talking about?" Zander asked.

"Robert. I asked him if he thought I should get the military involved or not," Stevie responded. Zander nodded and glanced at his feet before raising his head up and looking at her again.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He said that it was up to me. That I should do what I thought was best for you and Charlie. He also told me to not be worried about this right now with Charlie being in the hospital and all," She explained.

Zander nodded and smiled, "I think he may mean something else besides that."

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked.

Zander just kissed his worried wife's lips, "Don't worry about it."

And right now, Stevie wasn't worried about anything but her family. For now.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry for the long wait and please be looking out for 'My Best Friend's Girlfriend' and my new Zevie story, 'What Happens in Vegas'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's the next chapter! I really hope you guys like this! Things will defiantly be getting weirder and suspenseful. And confusing, and shocking, especially in this chapter so please no hate, it's something that I think could happen. :)**

**Everybody has bad in them, but most hide it inside, or in their memory.**

* * *

"Mommy? When do we get to go home?" Charlie asked, she's been asking that for the past few days and Stevie and Zander would always say that they had no clue, but hopefully soon.

"I don't know yet sweetie," Stevie said. Charlie looked down as Stevie hugged her, "It'll be ok. You shouldn't have to stay here too much longer."

"Good," She says, "I don't like their food," She finished, making Stevie laugh and hug her tighter. Zander walks in with the doctor following him. He stands next to Stevie and waits for the man to start speaking.

"I know it took a while with all of the tests that we've done and waiting on the results, but we found out what caused your daughter's seizure," He started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. seizure?" Stevie asked.

"Yes, that's why you brought your daughter here, but there is a reason why, and you may want to pay close attention this," The doctor said, he sat down and laid something on the cart, Charlie payed her attention away but Stevie and Zander moved closer.

"We found this, inside of her head. How it got there? Well we have no idea, but we looked closer into it and we found out that it was GPS navigation chip. She had the seizure because it had some malfunction to it, has she been swimming recently?" The doctor asked.

"Just yesterday," Stevie responded.

"Well, the water that was flowing in her ear when she ducked her head underwater, moved the chip around in her head and it was over reacting to the amount of pressure the water had on her and the chip, causing it to malfunction and start to burn up, which explains the fevers. The chip blowing up had sent electrical units through her body, which is what made the seizure occur. She's a tough one, we've never had this happen before," The doctor explained.

"Is there anything else, anymore damage?" Zander asked.

"The electrical currents deposited electrons all through out her body, it's too soon to tell now, but we'd like to run some more test and see if anything looks out of the ordinary. She should be out of here in about two more days," He responded. He got up and shook both Stevie and Zander's hands and walked out of the room.

"Charlie, we'll be back in a minute ok?" Stevie said.

"Ok mommy," Charlie smiled at her. Stevie was fighting back the tears and she finally started running outside to let it out. Zander followed after her and caught her in the parking lot of the hospital.

"I can't believe this!" Stevie cried, "Robert took advantage of my daughter making her go through this!"

"I know. It pisses me off too, and I when I find him? I don't care what happens, I am going to kill him," Zander said, "But we have no idea where Robert is and we shouldn't waste our time looking right now, out daughter could have more damage than what we already know. We've got to support her right now, but I know that she must be scared, even though she probably has no clue what's going on."

"I know, and that only makes it worse. Charlie didn't do anything to Robert and he's trying to hurt us by hurting her! I'm going to get him!" Stevie yelled. She started freaking out and was about to run away before Zander wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Everything will be ok. We will worry about him later, ok?" Zander said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Stevie nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a chance to calm down before her and Zander started to walk back upstairs to the top floor, where their daughter was.

* * *

The sound of leather combat boots hit the ground of the fourteenth floor of the hospital. They walked into the room of Charlie Robbins and looked to see what she was doing. She wasn't asleep. He walked into her sight as her attention changed to him.

"Hello there," He greeted.

"Hi!" Charlie responded, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. A very close friend," He responded. She smiled at him as he walked over closer to her.

She looked closely at the man and studied his features, like every little kid does with a stranger. He had one of his hands behind his back and she tried to look and see what he was hiding.

"You are a spoiled little girl aren't you?" He asked, his tone of voice changed. Her smile shrank, she realized quickly that she wasn't a friend of her mother's, her father's, or her.

He pulled out the needle of chloroform and started to inject it into her IV when she started fussing, "What are you doing?" He put his hand over her mouth and tried to hurry and get her to sleep before the nurses walked in. His hand was tingling from the sound of her screaming under his giant hand.

"Hush little girl. Just relax," He says, "Shh shh, it's ok. Go to sleep," He says.

Her eyes roll in the back of her head and she falls into a deep sleep. He pulls out another chip, similar to the one that the doctors found and somehow, got that one back in the same place as the old one. He then looked and heard the foot steps of a nurse walking down the hall to Charlie's room. The man quickly snuck out of the room before she could catch him. Before Stevie and Zander could catch him.

The nurse walked inside and saw the little girl sleeping, she turned the TV off and smiled before walking out of the room and watching Zander and Stevie go in.

"Aww," Stevie says, her eyes watering again, "She's sleeping. She never sleeps. It's relaxing to see."

"This means that she is going to be fine and we have nothing else to worry about right?" Stevie asked. Zander wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled.

"Not with her."

* * *

**Please don't hate me, because I really felt bad for writing that, but it will all make sense soon. I'm sorry for all the violence towards children but I am a lover not a fighter, I am just an author trying to write a successful story.**

**Hope you guys thought that was crazy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! I hope you like this chapter! Charlie is out of the hospital and Stevie is starting to lose her mind! If you read carefully she will remember some things about her past. Enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived home from the hospital, it was really late at night and Charlie had been sleeping for a long time. She hadn't slept in a while though so Stevie and Zander were happy that she was getting the rest that she needed, especially since she was starting school coming up here soon.

Zander unbuckled her and picked her up out of her car seat, "Come here princess," He said, carrying her inside. Stevie walked out to the pool, to the security system and types in the code, *4247*, which is Charlie's birthdate. April 24, 2007. She walked back inside and locked the door, and walked upstairs into the master bathroom, Zander was taking a shower.

"Charlie asleep?" She asked, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Yea, she told me goodnight on the way upstairs and she was out when I laid her down. I wonder what they gave her to make her so tired?" Zander asked.

"I don't know unless she's finally relaxed enough to go to sleep," She explained.

"I don't know either, but it's good," Zander said, "She's fine and that's all that matters." Stevie nodded and spit out her mouthful of toothpaste and saliva. She rinsed her toothbrush off as Zander turned the shower off. He held his hand out, looking for the towel he had gotten.

"Looking for something?" Stevie smirked, with the towel in her hands.

Zander peeked out from one side of the shower curtain, "Please?" He begged. Stevie rolled her eyes and handed him the purple colored towel. He climbed out of the shower and gave Stevie a kiss before she went and laid down in the bed. She turned over and closed her eyes, before she felt the comforting squeeze of Zander's arm around hers.

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Love you baby."

"Love you too," She responded and finally drifted off into the peacefulness of sleep.

* * *

"Stevie! Come on, don't do this!" Zander yelled in his sleep. Stevie opened her eyes and saw Zander squirming and kicking. She tried to wake him up, but Charlie was already in there. She climbed into the bed with Stevie as they both tried to wake him up.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Charlie cried.

"He's just have a bad dream sweetie, it's ok," Stevie responded. Charlie shook Zander a few times, but he was so much larger than her that it took both, Stevie and Charlie to finally get him to calm down and open his eyes.

"Was I screaming again?" He asked. Stevie nodded, and laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," Zander apologized to the both of them, "I didn't mean to wake the both of you up," He said. They shook their heads.

"It's ok," They responded in unison. Zander smiled and kissed their cheeks. They laid back down, but didn't fall asleep, they talked for the rest of the night.

Charlie had fallen asleep around about 7:30 this morning and Stevie and Zander left her in the bed and walked into the kitchen to a mess. Stevie's jaw dropped when she looked around at the mess.

"Oh my goodness!" She fussed, "How could this have happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. Did you lock the doors?" Zander asked.

Stevie nodded in response, "Yes! I walked out to the pool and turned the security system on and I looked the door that led to the pool."

"Well you know what this means?" Zander asked, Stevie shook her head when he responded, "It means that someone broke in. But it had to be somebody who knew the code."

"The only people who know the code is Spencer, Lieutenant Charlie, my parents, your parents, and my brothers. Have you given it to anybody else?" Stevie asked.

"No, did you?" Stevie asked. Zander shook his head. They saw the trail that led to the livingroom and saw a huge mess there as well.

"Oh my goodness, Zander, look!" Stevie pointed to the big red letters on the livingroom wall.

They spelled out. . .

"Soon," Zander said, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Stevie shook her head, "Robert! He did this! He's going to show up soon! I don't see how this is happening!"

"What are we going to do?" Stevie asked.

Zander shook his head, "I think it's almost time we have to get the military involved," He responded.

"Zander! I don't want Charlie having to go through this, and I don't want you going through this either!" She looked and saw that Zander was thinking about something.

He always had this look on his face that could show when he was thinking about something. It was a look that they had in common and being veterans, they could use their mind to think about their enemy and his or her next move. And right now, Zander knew that Robert has something coming, something big, and if they don't do something then he will go after Charlie and she could get seriously hurt.

"What?" She asked.

"Robert probably has help. Remember that spy who was supposed to be helping me, you, Spencer, and Kelly? Rosalyn? I think she is possibly helping him some how," Zander said. But Stevie could tell that he was thinking about something else.

"I have a feeling that she has something to do with this as well," Stevie explained.

"Well, how did he know where we live when the chip in Charlie's head was removed?" Zander asked. Their eyes got wide and they ran back into their bedroom, but to a surprise.

"Where is Charlie?"

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. Stevie will be "loosing" her mind here soon. They will be so crazy, you'll just have to wait and see how crazy it's going to be. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! I hope you guys like this chapter because stuff is about to go down. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shhh," The man patted the young girl's back, "Be quiet little girl," He said. The clank of a woman's heels hit the floor as she works her way to the man holding Charlie.

"Let me go!" Charlie squeals.

Robert smiles at her, "Everything will be ok. Just be quiet and everything will be just fine," He said. The woman is reavealed to be Rosalyn, the woman spy who turned against Stevie, Zander, and Spencer.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" She fussed, starting to kick Robert and Rosalyn. She actually hit them a few times, and almost climbed out of Robert's grasp, but she wasn't able to before Rosalyn had filled her system with another batch of Chloroform, knocking her out almost immeadiately.

They walked over to a silver table and laid the little girl on it. Robert and took the chip out from behind Charlie's ear and plugged it into his computer.

Him and Rosalyn watched, because this wasn't only going to be a tracking device anymore, it was going to be a video camera, so that they know Stevie and Zander's next moves. Robert knows that they are planning something, and they wanted to be one step ahead of them.

"So your putting a video app on it too?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yes my Russian beauty. I am. This little girl will help us take these two down one and for all, and get the money that we deserve," Robert explained.

Rosalyn smiled, "How are we going to get the little girl back to her parents without them seeing us?"

"Oh, I know what they are doing, and whatever it is, they aren't going to be out by her little swing set in the back of her neightbor's yard," He said, "They will be at the police station, and we will be on our way to Coast Haven."

"Why are we going to an insane assylum?" She asked another question.

"Just wait and see," Robert said. He smiled at his computer screen as the video app was successfully downloaded to the chip, which they were going to hide in Charlie's bracelet, a bracelet that her uncle Spencer gave her for her birthday and she hasn't taken off since.

They inserted the chip into the bracelet and then saw the video on the computer.

"Ok, so if we can see this on the computer then how are we going to watch this and go to Coast Haven?" Rosalyn asked.

"Boy you ask a lot of questions," Robert explained, throwing Charlie over his shoulder. They walked out of the secret hiding place and finally took Charlie back to her house, and set her outside where the swing set was in the neighbor's yard, but Stevie and Zander were still home, so they snuck out before they got caught.

* * *

"Zander, I'm so scared right now, what if Robert got a hold of her?" She asked.

"Stevie, don't worry, Robert doesn't know where we live so how can he take Charlie if he doesn't even know where she is?" Zander asked.

Stevie held her ears, "I can't believe this! We lost our only daughter! I'm a terrible mother!" Stevie cried and sat down in the floor. Zander sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"We'll find her Stevie, don't lose your head just yet," He said.

Someone rang the doorbell, bringing them out of their moment of complete kaos. They walked over to the door and opened it, to find their neighbor holding a sleeping Charlie.

"Charlie!" Stevie cried, taking her daughter from the neighbor's arms, "Oh my goodness, where did you find her?" Stevie asked.

"She was laying outside by the swing set in the our back yard," She said, "I'm so sorry for that, we should've looked for her."

"It's ok, at least she's here now," Zander said.

"Was she asleep when you found her? That's weird for Charlie to do," Stevie asked.

"Yea, I was confused to, I made sure she was alright and it didn't look like anything was wrong with her, I guess she was just really tired," The neighbor said.

"Well thank you so much," Stevie said. They ended their conversation and departed ways. Steve took Charlie up to her room and laid her down in her bed. Stevie sighed, sitting down next to Zander in the livingroom. She started to cry again.

"Do you think we should make sure that she's ok?" Stevie cried.

"I don't know. It is weird for Charlie to do that, I think we should," He responded. Stevie nodded and decided to get Charlie back up.

"You ready?" Zander asked. Stevie nodded and carried Charlie out to the car where they took her back to the hospital.

* * *

They started for the entrance but had to go through the metal detectors. Which went off, even though they thought they had took all of their metal off.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to search all three of you," The security guard said.

"Are you kidding me?" Stevie asked, "We need to make sure that our daughter is ok."

"Well I hate to say this because I feel for you," The woman said, "But we have other people that we have to worry about too."

"Ugh! Fine!" Stevie said. She gave Charlie to Zander and got searched for any weapons, or just any metal. And she clean as well as Zander. Now they searched Charlie and the little metal detector didn't go off until they reached her small wrist, the one that had the bracelet on it.

They took the bracelet off.

"Are you kidding me?" Stevie asked, "That doesn't have anything metal in it, this is crazy, she got it for her birthday. Are you really going to take that away from her?"

"Stevie, calm down," Zander said, "Let them look and they will leave us alone, because we are innocent."

The woman pulled out the little chip, "Look what we've got here," She said. The woman studied it, "A tracking device, looks like it may be a video camera?"

"What?" Stevie said, tearing up a little bit. Zander held onto Charlie, he knew that Stevie was now going to lose her mind.

"How? This can't be happening!" She screamed, everybody was looking at her as she was freaking out, "No! I am going to get that asshole and kill him myself! I will get him with my own bare hands!"

"Stevie stop!" Zander fussed.

"No! He's crossed the line! He's been torturing my little girl and it's all my fault!" She yelled.

Stevie broke down, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fa-" Was the last thing she said before she herself was knocked out.

* * *

**Yea, this was pretty intense and now Stevie's going to Coast Haven, that's nice.**

**But in the Next Chapter you guys will a see a dream that Stevie has of her past, which involves Robert.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while, but here is a new chapter and it will give you an idea about Stevie's past. So in the last chapter, Stevie was in a dark place. Well, just wait until you see where she is now.**

**Welcome to Coast Haven?**

* * *

She was in and out of conciousness. But during those periods where she would open her eyes, she didn't know what was going on. She didn't remember being drug out of the hospital and literally being drug, into Coast Haven, a hospital that was down the road from the hospital, into her room.

Zander was freaking out himself. He was also on the verge of breaking down, but he remained strong for Charlie's sake. He doesn't like that his daughter, and his wife, had to go through this, but it was happening, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be over soon.

Stevie woke up, it was a very bright room, white walls, bright lights, and she couldn't even move her arms. They were bound together by a straight jacket, and then she tried to get up out of the uncomfortable chair.

But she realized something else. She was strapped to it.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around the very bright room. She caught sight of the camera.

"Let me out!" Stevie yelled, trying to break free, moving the chair over at the same time, "Let me go! I need to see my baby! You don't understand! Nothing's wrong with me!" She yelled.

She kept moving the chair when she finally fell over, but it didn't help her free. So Stevie started to cry, and she cried. Two people walked in, familiar people. She studied them closely, and just couldn't think of how they looked so familiar.

It was harder for her to identify them since they were wearing masks that covered their lips and noses.

"Let me out!" She screamed in their ears.

"Shut up!" The man yelled, it sounded very familiar to her.

When she finally realized them, "Help me! Someone! Robert!" She yelled, she tried to kick at him, to knock him over. But a 2 people over 1 person was really hard to do. And she found herself getting sleepy again. Until her head drooped off to the side and her eyes rolled to back of her head, in deep unconsciousness.

* * *

_Stevie doesn't really remember anything. She remembers a bright light before she fell asleep, and was now waking up in a strange room._

_"She's up," The woman said._

_"Great," The man responded, him and his friend walked over to her and stared at her until she fully came to. They patted her banged up knee, making her hiss in pain._

_"Oww!" She groans, grabbing her arm and neck, and head, "Everything hurts," She claimed._

_"That doesn't matter to us," The man's friend said, "We could care less about how you feel. You have something, that we need."_

_"What? I don't even know who you are," Stevie sat up and winced._

_"Yes, you do. Don't play these stupid games. You owe us a lot of money, each. And we better be seeing it. You know what we have planned, and you know that we need the money to initiate it," The man explained._

_"What do you have planned?" Stevie asked, looking at the three people in the room._

_Robert sighed and turned around. Gerard and Rosalyn started to explain it to her, "We are going to take over this world! With the help of others! We need money for all of us and our partners! Give us the money!" Gerard yelled._

_"Stevie, if you don't give us the money, you will be in danger. Not just from our partners, but from us. We will do whatever it takes to put this plan into action and it be successful," Rosalyn explained._

_"Screw all of you, I don't have money! I don't even know your names!" Stevie fussed. She tried to stand up and walk out of the dimly lit room, until she was pushed over and kicked in the stomach. Stevie cried in pain._

_"Sorry about your, 'accident', by the way. You'll be seeing plenty of us," Robert said. He laughed, along with Gerard and Rosalyn and walked out of the room. Leaving Stevie in pain, on the floor. Where she had to limp and hurt to find her way of the dangerous facility._

_That's when she joined the army._

* * *

"Where's mommy?"Charlie asked Zander.

Zander looked at his daughter, "Mommy, is sick right now. They are going to help her ok?" He responded. Charlie nodded and hugged Zander tighter than she was before.

"Is she going to be ok?" She asked.

"I hope so sweetie. I really do. But you just remember something ok? She did not leave, she needs help right now, and these people are going to get her better ok?" He said. She nodded again.

"Is she in the hospital too?" Charlie asked another question.

"Yea. She is, but there's a reason," He brought up the subject. But he wasn't ready to talk to Charlie about this yet. She's only five years old and doesn't need to worry about this.

He didn't know what to do. But Robert and Rosalyn needed to be stopped, before something bad happened to Stevie, and to Charlie.

He looked around and finally decided that it was time to call for the big guns. The men who was going to help stop the two from taking over the world.

It was time to call the military.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I know it's a short chapter but things are about to get real. Stevie is a very smart and conscientious person. Just wait and see what happens! And thanks for the reviews! Don't be afraid to give me some more.**


End file.
